Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device with an adjustable curvature.
Related Art
Nowadays, along with development and popularity of various electronic devices, demand for display panels is growing. Also, since electronic devices are developed to be lighter and thinner, more and more attention is paid to flexible display panels. Specifically, a flexible display panel capable of being bent is required to satisfy use demand in different environments. However, even if the display panel has flexibility and can be bent with a defined curvature, when a distance and an angle of a viewer relative to the display panel are changed, the display panel cannot display image with an optimum angle accordingly. For example, in the case that the flexibility is applied to a liquid crystal display panel, since the display effect of the liquid crystal display panel will be changed when a viewing angle is changed, the specific curvature designed for the liquid crystal display panel may not be the most suitable display curvature for the viewer.
In view of the above, it is necessary to develop a display panel of which a curvature can be adjusted according to the relative position and the angle of a viewer to obtain better display quality for improving viewing experience.